


Wildflower

by Warlockskills



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Gallavich Week, Inspired by Shameless (US), M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlockskills/pseuds/Warlockskills
Summary: Days after their wedding, Ian and Mickey decide to take a trip around the U.S to get some peace from Terry who is determined to separate the two. Ian wanted to go to Disney World but Mickey had other ideas.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38





	1. A change of plans

"Cleveland? I thought we were going to Florida... You must have missed a stop" Ian spoke flustered, he and Mickey had been driving for four hours.

"What?" Mickey turned his head to look at Ian "Stop being a little bitch I'm not going to Disney World for our honeymoon". He turned to look back at the road and continued up route 71 to Cleveland.

Ian huffed "I told you, I had always wanted to go to Disney Land but Frank never took us. It would be a nice thing for us to do before we have kids" Ian paused to breathe "I want to see the world and do shit, Mickey."

Mickey turned to look at Ian who was pouting and looking out of the window. Grunting "Fine" Mickey brought his hand from the gear shift and brought it to Ians "but I need to show you something first" He took his hand away from Ians to control the car but knew he had won over Ian. There was no way he was going to Disney World.

Ian closed his eyes and thought of the life he's starting with Mickey. How many kids would they have? Five. How would they parent? Definitely different to Frank and Terry. They would take them around the world, they would be loving but forceful. They'd go to school and they'll get good jobs. Where would they all live? Ian would get another paramedic job and Mickey could teach boxing or something and they would make enough money to buy their own house. Ian had thought of it all. This is the life he had wanted his whole life. He had gone through so much to get here and he wasn't going to let go of it.

While keeping an eye on the road, Mickey glanced over at Ian who was smiling in his sleep. He couldn't help but love his stupid face, his smile. He knew that no matter where they went he wanted to be close to Ian. They could be in the middle of a zombie apocalypse and Ian's trying to eat him and he knew he would always love Ian. No matter what. Fucking hell. "I'm going to Disney World," Mickey thought to himself.

After driving for five hours straight, they arrived in Cleveland. Ian rolled his eyes and looked at Mickey "so what you want to show me is in Cleveland? What could we possibly see here?"

Mickey kept his eyes on the road as he turned a sharp left off the main road and into an abandoned lot.

Ian was even more confused than ever. Why would Mickey want to bring him to an empty lot?

Mickey pulled the car to a stop and turned off the engine. With a huge smile on his face, he turned to Ian. "So, You've been moaning like a little bitch about why I drove us five hours in the wrong direction. Well this is why" 

Ian squinted "You wanted to show me an empty space in Cleveland? Are you going to murder me now is that the plan? Because you won't inherit anything you dumb fuck. I have nothing"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Mickey suddenly got defensive "I don't want to murder you" He shook his head and reached behind his chair and pulled out a bag. Ian shifted in his chair. He loved Mickey but he knew he couldn't trust him. Mickey opened the bag and showed it to Ian "See..." he paused "I've been saving up to buy this place"

Ian looked even more confused "Why would you want to buy an empty space?" He tried to look thankful for the gesture Mickey was giving but he couldn't understand why Mickey would want to buy this shithole.

"Well, I thought we could get some supplies and build a home. For us... and our kids" Mickey took the bag back from Ian and placed it back underneath his chair. "We're meeting with the owner tomorrow but I wanted you to see what I had planned first" He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and gave it to Ian.

Ian opened the paper and examined it. It had a drawing of a house plan. Looked like a child drew a blueprint. It had a spacious living room and a dining area attached to a kitchen. With a downstairs toilet, a garage and a split garden. The upstairs had six bedrooms and three bathrooms one adjoined to a bedroom. Each bedroom had a balcony.

Ian looked at Mickey, tears in his eyes. "You drew this?" Mickey nodded.

"I've been doing a few shifts at the alibi and Kevs keg gym to save all that up. I have a few money coming in from the guys at the prison and whatever but I want us to start a life, Ian. I want us to live together in a giant fuck-off house with a shit load of kids. I want a stupid dog that we can walk together and I want to sit at that table and do homework"

Ian shook his head "I love it... but why Cleveland?"

Almost like he had forgotten the main surprise, Mickey widened his eyes and nodded "There's a reason for that too" He took the paper off Ian and shoved it back in his pocket before rummaging through the glove compartment. "Ah!" He handed the paper to Ian before smirking "I've been offered a job".

Ian read the paper accepting Mickey into his new job "As a security guard?"

Mickey nodded, "well, yeah. I have experience and now I'll be getting paid for it and I can get my parole hours there too. It's in a mall around the corner but they want me to start next week. So I was thinking we rent a motel room and when I start earning cash we get the supplies to start building our home" Ian looked flustered, it was all too much to take in.

"You've really thought of it all... But what about my family? I can't just leave them" Ian softly spoke, as to not crush Mickey's dream.

"I get that, but while I work here you can always go and visit them or bring them here and we'll rent them a room for a few days. We can make it work Ian but we started a life together. You're my family now..." Mickey sighed.

"Okay," Ian nodded. "Let's do it" Ian was dubious about this plan and he knew that Mickey wouldn't last long in his new job but he loved him too much to crush him. Ian bit back his feelings and smiled "I love you".

Mickey's eyes glistened "I love you too asshole. Now let's go and get some food, I'm starving"

Ian nodded as Mickey started the car back up.


	2. Kiss me you dumb fuck

After grabbing a meal at some Italian restaurant they found, Mickey and Ian got back into their car in hopes to find a motel. 

"No way" Ian gasped looking out of his window. 

Mickey confused looked at Ian "What?" 

Ian pointed out of his window "There's a club called Gallagher... I mean, we have to try it out" Mickey rolled his eyes but agreed, he turned the car and pulled up outside the club. 

The line for the club was pretty short which Mickey knew it was a sign for a shit club but they went in anyway. Well, Mickey went in unwillingly, he knew he had no choice in the events of this honeymoon. 

The club, although seemingly empty, was quite full inside. The aesthetic of the club was a bright red with angel wings and devil horns and most walls were plastered in paintings of men kissing and groping each other. Mickey made a sour face and belched. Ian turned to Mickey, smiled and raised his brows. 

He grabbed Mickey's hand and ran to the front of the room towards a cage where a guy was dancing in gold shorts. Mickey stared at the guy dancing and felt a strange feeling. Something he's only ever felt once... with Ian. Mickey stared so long he didn't realise Ian had left him, spinning around there was no sign of him anywhere, Mickey started to panic. He knows how erratic Ian can be, he's probably starting another fire somewhere or fighting with the manager. Mickey ran to the side of the club and asked a bouncer if he had seen a small ginger guy who looks almost like the Joker if he was ginger. The bouncer smirked and pointed behind him. 

Mickey turned around and followed the bouncer's finger. Ian wasn't starting a fire or fighting with the manager; he was pulling his pants down. "Oh, I don't fucking think so Ian Gallagher!" Mickey storms towards him. He cant believe after he has just been vulnerable to Ian, he goes and fucking cheats right in front of him. 

Mickey reaches Ian as he's pulling on some gold shorts like the one's the dancers are wearing and pulling off his shirt. He smiles at Mickey as the manager looks at him "So are you his partner?" 

Mickey looks as though he's about to punch the guy "Yes, who the fuck are you?" 

The manager steps back slightly "I'm the manager, your partner here asked if he could dance in a cage, said he has the experience and he has a fit body by the looks of him. Do you want these?" He hands Mickey a pair of shorts the same as Ian. 

Mickey scrunches up his face "No. Do I look like I'd wear those?" 

The manager looks Mickey up and down, he's wearing jeans and a plaid top which both look like they've seen better days. The manager thinks for a minute "no I don't think you do" He closed the cage on Ian and left. 

Mickey looked up at Ian, "are you sure this is what you want to do?" 

Ian looked down on him as the cage got higher, "I'm sure, go get a drink and have fun Micks"

"Don't call me Micks" he scowled and walked away. 

Ian chuckled and started dancing erotically, the crowd starts cheering for him as they notice a new cage above them. His shorts showing way more than needed for those below, but that's the point right?

Mickey walked off to the bar and ordered a drink. He sat on a chair furthest away from the group of guys watching and enjoying Ian. Mickey belched again. He hated this place. "What's up with your face?" One of the guys from the group shouted over. 

Mickey looked up from his drink and raised a brow "None of your business asshole"

The guy looked hurt but was determined to make Mickey talk "Now that's no way to talk to someone... you here alone?" 

Mickey looked at Ian dancing and laughing and back at the guy "No" he raised his brows and nodded towards Ian "I'm with him" He did the Beyonce move and showed the guy his ring. 

The guy smirked, almost looked surprised that Mickey was married "so why aren't you over there dancing with him?"

Mickey looked at Ian, he was smiling away and dancing along to whatever shitty tune the DJ was playing, the sweat dripping off his torso, Mickey laughed "It's not my scene" 

The guy smiled "Mine either, I'm just here with him" he nudged the guy sitting next to him who was singing along to the song. He looked at Mickey and beamed the biggest smile Mickey has seen. "Hi, I'm Jake" the guy spoke so soft but confident. Mickey nodded hello to him "Mickey". 

"You're not very talkative, this not your scene?" Jake asked. 

Mickey shrugged, "I'm just here with him" he nodded towards Ian who was still dancing but started to look dehydrated. "I've just got a job at the mall here and we're moving here soon and he just wanted to try this place, it could be because its called Gallagher and that's his last name, he's weird I know but adorable" He smiled, thinking about the time when they got wasted and Mickey carried Ian home while they had blood dripping from their faces and hands, they had got into a fight, but it was all over nothing and it was then when Mickey realised how much he loved Ian. 

Mickey decided then to leave the conversation without saying anything and walk over to Ian. Ian was dancing slower now, more exhausted-looking with sweat dripping down his whole body. 

Ian notices Mickey walking towards him and signals for the guard on the floor to lower his cage, doing so the cage sways slowly to the floor. Mickey finally reaches Ian and hugs him "you having fun?". The hug wasn't one of those small normal hugs, it was a hug that lingered, almost like he didn't want to let go. Ian then jumped back at the sudden hug, never has Mickey ever hugged him before like this. Flustered "Uh- M-Mickey?" he paused "what's wrong with you?"

Mickey shook his head in defence "nothing's wrong why?"

"You hugged me... You've never hugged me like that" He smiled to show Mickey he approved of the hug but was concerned. 

"Stop being a little bitch, I hugged you. You're my husband. Can't I hug my own fucking husband?"

Ian nodded, thanking whoever it is people worship these days that marriage hasn't changed Mickey... just yet.

Ian looked up at Mickey who seemed to be distracted by the environment, it was clear that clubs weren't Mickeys thing. "Do you want to find that motel now?" 

Mickey not hearing anything, kept his gaze on those dancing around them. He shifted his gaze to look at Ian and smiled. He took in a deep breath and put his hand out. "lets dance" Ian took his hand and they walked together to the centre of the crowd. 

It didn't matter what music was playing, it was too loud and the bass was too high to understand anything, but it simply didn't matter. Ian and Mickey's bodies intertwined as they danced between those around them. Ian laced his fingers in Mickey's hair as Mickey's hands had a tight grip on Ian's waist. 

As they danced, Ian lost himself in the music, he thought about their wedding. How they danced under the spotlight to Ed Sheeran's "perfect" and needless to say... it was in fact perfect. 

The music continued and with every song that passed, Mickey and Ian stood together; swaying to the beat. Their heads leaning on each other's shoulders, their arms wrapped around each other's waists. 

The crowd got thinner and thinner until it was left with Mickey and Ian and a few other people who were so drunk they couldn't stand up. 

Ian pulled away from Mickey "what's going on with you? Other than the wedding we have never been this soppy with each other" he let out a small laugh. 

Mickey looked at Ian and smiled "why does something have to be wrong to hug you? Can't a man just enjoy the time he's having with his fucking husband?" 

"Well, I suppose nothing but it's just weird" Ian laughed as Mickey's face turns red.

"Well, I suppose" Mickey sarcastically mimicked. "Kiss me you dumb fuck"

Ian didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed Mickey's neck and pulled him in closer to kiss his soft pink lips. 

There's nothing better than kissing Mickey; it's pure euphoria


	3. Regrets

"Morning sexy" Mickey whispered into Ian's ear as he turned towards him. Ian let out a little smile "morning". 

Mickey let out a sigh "what a fucking night" he yawned. Ian opened his eyes fully to look at Mickey's bright blue eyes, the sun through the curtains made them sparkle. Smiling Ian brought his hand up to Mickey's face and gently rubbed his fingers through Mickey's hair. 

"You had fun though right?" Ian softly spoke, his voice still weak from slumber. 

Mickey nodded "of course, dancing with you brought me back to the moment we got married" he let out a soft smile. He thought about the day; although everything went tits up it still managed to be the best day of his life; he married his soulmate. Fuck. 

Ian closed his eyes and sighed "you're happy though right? You don't regret it?" 

Mickey sat up, faced Ian and crossed his legs "Why would you say that?". He spoke defensively, almost like he had something to hide. 

Ian followed Mickey and sat in front of him, playing with his fingers; like he always does when he's nervous or anxious "I just" he paused, looking around the room to avoid eye contact "we got married three days ago and you're wanting to leave town, leave our families behind. You have a job already and you have a whole fucking house planned. You didn't bother telling me. You just did it Mickey and that's not what partners do. What happened to communication?"

"Are you fucking kidding me right now Gallagher?" Mickey got off the bed and grabbed his pants off the floor, pulling them through his feet and up his legs. 

"Where are you going?" Ian yelled as Mickey was zipping his jeans and putting a top on. 

"Out or do you have a problem with that too. Jesus Christ, Ian" He grabbed his shoes off the floor and slammed the motel door shut. 

Ian sighed and slumped back into bed. He stared at the ceiling, chewing his lips. Did he just ask Mickey if he regretted getting married? Why did he do that? Is he the one with the regrets? Ah shit. 

Ian closed his eyes for a second before jumping out of the bed and running after Mickey. "Mickey" he shouted as he too slammed the motel door shut. 

Mickey was halfway through the car park finding his truck. He ignored Ian shouting for him, though he did notice that Ian ran out of the room in the gold shorts he fell asleep in. Nothing else. Just tight... gold shorts. He couldn't stand how cute Ian is. He stopped in his tracks "what?" 

Ian stopped before Mickey, he didn't expect him to actually stop. What does he say now? he had nothing planned for this. He paused and sighed "I'm sorry" he played with his fingers. 

"Do you have regrets? Is that why you asked?" Mickey asked, walking closer to Ian, who was shivering. 

Ian looked to the floor, chewing his lips "I don't know". 

Mickey through his arms in the air "what do you mean you don't know Gallagher? do you want to break up?"

"No!" Ian shouted defensively. 

Mickey kept walking towards him "then what do you want?" 

"I want you" Ian spoke softly. 

"Then why did you cause this fucking fight?" Mickey shoved him. 

"I saw you talking to those guys yesterday and how you kept looking to see if I was watching. I just don't want you to feel like you've rushed into this" Ian looked at Mickey with his puppy dog eyes. 

Mickey grabbed Ian's hands "do you really think, if I wanted to cheat on you I would have done it already? We've already been here Ian. We tried taking separate paths. We ended up coming back together. Fuck sake Ian you pee'd in a guys motorbike"

Ian chuckled "Yeah". 

Mickey slapped Ian's head before grabbing his neck, pulling him closer and kissing him tightly. "Did you bring your tablets?" 

Ian smiled "yeah, they're in the room" he paused, his eyes widening "oh fuck". 

Mickey smirked before looking concerned and mad "what?" he asked sternly. 

"I may have left the keys in the room chasing after you" he laughed 

Mickey didn't find this funny. "Are you shitting me?" 

Ian shook his head, holding in his laughter. 

Mickey stormed off towards the motel reception. Ian chuckled before going to the motel room to wait for Mickey with another key.

He tried the handle, just to make sure. 

It unlocked"shit" he trailed off, looking below the balcony at Mickey storming towards him with another key in his hand. 

Ian brought his lips in and held his laughter before opening the door and walking in, he sat on the bed and waited for Mickey. 

Mickey made his way to the front door, noticing it was open and seeing Ian sitting on the bed in a fit of laughter, he stopped and stood in front of the door, clearly not impressed, he dropped the keys and stormed inside the room. A smirk on his face "I'll kill you, Gallagher". 

Ian was crying with laughter, seeing the steam rage from Mickey's nostrils as he stormed towards him.

Mickey pushed him back onto the bed, jumping on top of him. He planted kiss after kiss onto his face while repeating "you're dead" to him. He pulled off his top as he was placing kisses all down Ian's freezing bare chest. 

Ian shimmied his way to the top of the bed, smirking as he watched Mickey pulling off the rest of his clothes and closed the curtains beside the bed before climbing beside Ian and whispered "I love you" into his ear. 


	4. You're the only one who makes me    (cum)

"So... what do you want to do today?" Ian rolled towards Mickey for the second time this morning. Smirking. He knew what he wanted to do he just needed Mickey to agree.

Mickey rubbed his fingers slowly up Ian's arm "dunno" he paused "we could just stay in bed?".

Ian hummed, pretending to be thinking about what they could do "we could... or we could go to Disney world?" He suggested, his cheeks beaming.

Mickey rolled his eyes, "do you really want to go to that shithole? It's going to be full of fucking kids crying to their parents for shit that is clearly marked too high for monetary gain, not happiness" he paused "actually it sounds like Franks favourite place".

Ian laughed "okay, but in this perfect world of yours, did you not imagine us taking our kids there?"

Mickey pecked Ian on the cheek "I did, but do we really have to go now? I don't want to drive for six fucking hours to see that shit"

Ian rolled his eyes "fine" he pouted "we can stay here, but can we at least watch Brave?" He smiled sweetly, his eyes pleading Mickey.

Mickey sighed "Fine, but after we watch the Godfather and maybe have more sex?"

Ian smiled the biggest smile before rolling out of bed and walking towards the tv to get the remote "I'll order it, I think they charge it to the room"

Mickey sat up "did you think we were paying for this dump?" Raising one brow with a smirk on his face.

Ian turned around to face Mickey "legging it are we?"

Mickey nodded devilishly. Ian jumped back into bed before leaning against Mickey and whispering "in that case... let's order room service and order some porn"

Mickey smirked "I like that idea. I'll order room service"

Ian nodded while flicking through the porn channels looking for gay ones to purchase. "Maybe we could" Ian paused, his cheeks growing red "do what they do" and nodded towards the tv showing a gay couple trying out some of the moves in the Kama Sutra.

Mickey gave a devilish grin and hung up the phone. Throwing his body on top of Ian's he kissed him once again. In between kisses Ian pressed play on the tv, Mickey glanced over to see what one of the guys were doing and followed.

They followed the moves from the movie to the second. They tried doing it doggy style, cowboy, air ride, 69, the butterfly and the swing. They scratched, bit, spat and licked every inch of each other's body. It's never been more erotic.

Once the movie finished, Ian sat up panting, sweat dripping off every inch of his body. They had done every move they could, Mickey's body was covered in scratches, his arse cheeks bright red from the slapping and Ian's neck was almost bleeding from the bite marks Mickey left giving him hickeys.

They both slumped further into the bed, trying to catch their breath back.

"That was amazing" Mickey huffed, placing his hands on his chest before rubbing his face and stretching.

Ian nodded before getting up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom, filling up a glass with water and walking back over towards the bed. He rummaged through his overnight bag and pulled out his bipolar pills, taking one in his hand and swallowing it with the water. He then passed the glass to Mickey who gulped the rest of the water.

Ian chuckled "we need to stay hydrated if we want to continue" he winked, glancing at the front door.

He had to double-take but he was pretty sure he just saw someone. He looked at Mickey and back at the door "did you not shut the door when you came from reception?" He smirked.

Mickey shook his head "shit" he sat up before getting out of bed and walking towards the door, a woman was stood there shocked at what she's clearly just witnessed. Ian and Mickey, both standing there completely naked with a shit load of scars and bruises on their bodies staring back at her.

Mickey didn't think twice before grabbing his coat, getting the gun from his pocket and aiming it at her.

She screamed and threw her hands in the air. Ian ran towards Mickey, grabbing his shoulder "don't" he pleaded.

Sighing, Mickey walked closer to the door "fuck off" he warned and slammed the door shut.

He turned to Ian, threw the gun across the floor and grabbed hold of Ian's waist before throwing him against the wall and kissing him once more.


	5. The phone call

Ian had finally persuaded Mickey to go to Disney World for the day. He was ecstatic, and couldn't wait to see Mickey Mouse. He wants Mickey to meet Mickey! He was almost skipping with joy out of the motel with Mickey following.

They got in the truck and Mickey started the engine, Ian strapped himself in, looking at Mickey "Disney world here we come!" He smirked as Mickey growled.

They drove out of the car park and down the main road, Ian singing along to the radio as Mickey hummed and tapped his fingers on the wheel.

Ian's phone started ringing, so he turned down the radio as Mickey was looking at him in confusion. Why would anyone ring them on their honeymoon? He specifically told everyone to not contact him.

"Hello?"   
"Wait Lip, slow down"   
"What do you mean Freddy's not breathing?"   
"Well have you performed CPR?"  
"Okay, just calm down Lip. You have too. Where's Tammy?"   
"She left?! Are you serious? Okay. Okay just calm down. Breathe"   
"Gently give him thirty chest compressions with your two fingers, not too hard Lip because you'll crush his chest, lightly but hard enough to activate his heart again" he paused looking at Mickey with wide eyes "okay, now open his mouth and tilt his head back slightly, not too much... and blow gently into his mouth 30 times"   
"Is he breathing?"  
"Oh my god Lip fucking hell. Don't fucking fall asleep on him again. He depends on you, you can't just fall asleep on him what if he had of died because you didn't wake up" he paused waiting for Lip to respond "are you fucking serious? You were drunk? Wow, Lip. Go to a meeting. Freddy is your priority. Not booze".   
"Don't apologise to me"  
"No, I won't tell Tammy"  
"When did you start drinking again?"  
"The wedding? Is that when Tammy left?"   
"And she just left you with Freddy?"  
"Are you serious?"  
"Well you have to step up Lip"  
"I know you miss her"   
"But you're his dad"   
"Go to a fucking meeting"   
"Do you want me to come home?"  
"Well, what do you want me to do?"

Ian looked at Mickey for reassurance. Mickey's face frowned, he was concerned for Lip but also what this could mean for him and Ian. Would Ian's family constantly get in the way of his life with Ian? Is moving to Cleveland a bad idea? His mind raced with questions as Ian spoke to Lip on the phone. His family clearly needed him too. He sighed as Ian said Goodbye to Lip.

Ian looked at Mickey and sighed "Freddy's fine but Lip fell asleep and didn't move him to his crib so he almost suffocated him to death in his bed".

Mickey looked at the road before back at Ian "do you want to go home?"

Ian looked out the window before looking at Mickey and reaching for his hand on the gear stick "I love my family Mickey, but you're also my priority. No, I don't want to go home, but let's also do something else. Something exciting. What do you say?"

Mickey looked at Ian briefly as though he had gone insane "are you saying I don't have to meet Mickey fucking Mouse?"

Ian nodded "yeah"

"I'm in. What you thinking?" Mickey beamed. He got out of Disney World again!

Thank Fuck.


	6. Ocean’s love

Ian couldn't help but worry about Lip and Freddy back home. He couldn't help it, their whole life the siblings had looked after each other, it's not like Frank or Monica ever looked after them. The closest thing Ian had to a parent was Fiona, but now that she's gone to live her own life, looking after each other is even more important. 

Mickey sensed this worry in Ian as they drove up Route 70 towards West Virginia. "So, what are your plans if you don't want to go to Disney?" He briefly looked at Ian without taking his eyes off the road for too long. 

Ian looked at Mickey before smiling "skinny dipping in the ocean?" Tilting his toward the ocean beside them. 

Mickey's face twisted as though he thought the idea was stupid. Ian frowned "or not?". 

Mickey faked a gasp, "no. Ian if there's anything I want to do with you, it's watch your skinny pale ass jump into the ocean" .

Ian laughed as Mickey smirked, Mickey drove the car down the hill leading to the nearby beach. It wasn't long before he found a parking space. 

The beach was empty, not a soul in sight. This was good because there was no way Mickey was getting naked in front of a bunch of gawking fat turkeys. 

Ian gave a cheeky grin to Mickey before opening the car door and stepping out onto the sand. 

Kicking off his shoes he placed them in the car along with his socks, feeling the sand in his toes as he unbuttoned his pants. The warm sand felt like he was standing on burning glass, it was over 90 degrees F with no sign of cooling. 

The cars driving past honked as they had good view of Ian's bare ass as he stretched to take off his top, turning around towards the cars, he gave a small wave. 

As Ian pealed off the last of his clothing Mickey smirked, leaning forward to kiss his lips. He then turned off the car engine and stepped outside too, feeling the heat of the sun; hitting him like a brick to the face he wiped away the sweat forming on his forehead. 

Ian watched in awe as his husband undressed himself in plain view of those driving past the beach. 

The cars driving behind continued to honk in both approval and shock as they drove past a totally naked Ian and a half dressed Mickey. They could only assume the worst, those two were about to have sex on the beach. Though that was not the initial plan, Mickey couldn't help but imagine how hot sex on the beach would be with Ian, after all, it is empty. 

Once Mickey was fully undressed, he closed the car door and locked it behind him. Looking at Ian across from the car "where the fuck do I put my keys?" He urged, but couldn't control his laughter. How is he supposed to be serious when they're both stood there, in public with their dicks out.

If he wasn't horny before, he certainly is now. 

Ian shrugged, "I dunno. Just leave them under the tyre or something". 

Mickey shrugged back. If his car gets stolen, they'll both have to walk to the nearest store fucking naked. What a good idea Ian. 

He put the keys under the car tyre "Alright Gallagher, race you?". 

Ian's face lit up as he nodded. "On your marks..." he paused, realising that Mickey was half way down the beach. "Fuck you asshole" he shouted before running after Mickey. Kicking sand behind him. 

"Hurry up" Mickey shouted as his feet hit the water. The scorching temperature made sure the ocean was warm. Mickey liked that it was warm, his body didn't have to adjust so quickly. 

He ran deeper into the ocean so that his whole body was covered by water, only his neck and face were visible.

Ian finally made it to the water as he tested it with his toes before walking in. 

"Come on, Gallagher; I'll be a wrinkly prune before you get in" he laughed, bringing his body up towards the top of the water so he was floating.

Mickey was floating in the water with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. Ian crept behind him and with a huge grin on his face he dug his hands deep into the water and brought them out as fast as he could. The water splashing down all over Mickey. 

He coughed before he choked on the water, his body sinking back into the water "What the fuck Ian" he yelled, wiping the water from his eyes.

Ian shrugged, laughing. 

Mickey growled before slamming his hands onto the ocean's surface, the water splashing all over Ian. 

They did this a few times, while in fits of laughter before Mickey stopped, looking at Ian in awe. The sun beaming down on his ginger hair, his wet skin glistening under the sun. Mickey took in a deep breath. 

"What ya thinkin' about?" Ian looked up, water dripping from his eye lashes. 

Mickey bit his lip, resisting the urge to grab a hold of Ian and fuck him right there in the Ocean. 

He stood there, bobbing up and down as the ocean moved, watching Ian rinse his face from the water. Smiling. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Ian. 

He thought about the first time he met Ian. Mandy had accused Ian of raping her and Mickey went wild, he remembered feeling sudden rage and all he wanted to do was hunt Ian Gallagher down and kill the sick son of a bitch, but, as soon as he laid eyes on small Ian Gallagher, that cheeky smile, that hair, his soft eyes. He knew that Ian could never have done that to Mandy. But he had to let on that he wanted to kill him, being closeted he couldn't just piss about he had to make sure his family never found out he was gay and crushing on his sisters abuser no less. 

He made sure he was going to kill Ian, every time he saw him Ian would run. It was cute, like a cat and mouse chase and Mickey loved it. 

When Ian confessed he was gay to Mandy and Mickey found out, he knew then, that he would forever love Ian and he had to make it obvious. From then, Mickey would leave hints, linger in the store Ian worked at until he couldn't hold it in much longer. 

Mickey had been through so much, his father was an abusive asshole who didn't care about anyone or anything and after being raped by Svetlana he knew he didn't want nothing else to do with this shitty life. It was this or death. He had decided, he was either going to come out or he was going to kill himself. It was final. 

Mickey gathered up the courage to come out, he had planned it all. He was going to sit his family down and just tell them. That behind every naked women on his wall, was a smaller naked man photo. Instead of looking at sexy women have sex he would watch men jack off or fuck each other, dreaming about the day he finally gets to do it with someone he loves. Don't get him wrong... he's fucked guys before Ian... but nobody fucked him like Ian. Sweet little Ian Gallagher. 

Oh, and the day he got married to Ian? Although only five days ago, to Mickey, it felt like yesterday... and his love for Ian since he met him? Well that's only grown. 

So what if they moved back to Chicago? If Ian spends more time with his family than him? Who cares? He will always come back to Mickey... Mickey didn't care where he spends his life with Ian, in jail, in Cleveland, in a fucking dustbin for all he cares, as long as they're together. 

Mickey snapped out of his haze to find Ian staring at him confused and worried "where did you go?". 

Mickey shrugged, shaking his head "just thinking". 

Ian nodded, not really believing him. "We've been in here almost two hours, it's getting pretty cold now don't you think?". 

Mickey nodded, agreeing it was time to leave the water. His dick was probably shrivelled by now. But heck, as long as he had Ian he didn't care what his dick looked like. 

Just before his lower half was revealed by the ocean, he checked to make sure the beach was still empty. It wasn't. 

People were everywhere. Kids playing, building sandcastles, dogs shitting on the sand as the owners either bury it or pick it up and people were dipping in and out of the water for fun. Shit. 

Mickey looked at Ian before shouting "fuck it" and walked out of the ocean. 

Ian laughed, going red as he watched his husband walk out of the ocean completely naked. He followed suit, except he stopped, sunk himself under the water for a brief second, finding the the biggest rock on the floor, pulling out his underwear and sliding them on before coming back up for air and walking out of the ocean. There was no way he was going to come back out of the water naked. 

Mickey turned briefly to make sure Ian was behind him, not listening to the parents shrieking as they held their hands to their kids' faces. Noticing Ian was wearing shorts he stuck his middle finger up and muttered "dick" under his breath.


	7. The truth

Ian and Mickey had been travelling around for six days now; Mickey would be lying if he said he missed home because the truth is, he doesn't. What did he have back home that was waiting for him? Ian had his whole family and those church fuckers but Mickey? Mickey had no-one. Even his dad wanted to kill him. 

Ian noticed Mickey was in a daze as the truck started to swerve to the other side of the road. Ian grabbed the steering wheel shouting "Mickey! You idiot. You almost killed us both". 

Awakening from his daze, Mickey steered the truck to the right side of the road, his eyes wide. 

"What the fuck Mickey?" Ian shook his head, struggling to breathe. 

Mickey briefly looked at Ian before looking back at the road "I'm sorry" he paused, taking a deep breath "I was just thinking about how we only have one more week out here and then we have to go back" He paused, sighing "It's not like I have anyone to go back too. I mean, you're my life now Ian and I just have Terry" he gave Ian half a smile before looking at the road. 

Ian sighed, feeling the pain Mickey was experiencing. He couldn't help but worry about Mickey. He acts all hard on the surface but underneath he's just a softy who likes to cuddle and watch movies. Mickey is like a coconut. He has a hard exterior with a soft and sweet centre. You just have to crack him to get there. Ian knew he cracked Mickey the moment they shared their first kiss. He could feel the shell of his exterior brake open as Ian saw what was beneath. Mickey is only this soft when he's around Ian, if they were in public or if Mickey was alone, he would never let the soft inner side of him show. 

Ian shook his head "Mickey, you don't need anyone else neither do i" 

Mickey furrowed his brows, "What are you saying, Gallagher?". 

Ian took a deep breath, bringing his hand to Mickey's which was laying on the gear stick "I'm saying fuckhead, what if we don't go back?" he brought his lips in, anticipating Mickey's response. 

Mickey looked at Ian for a brief second "do you mean...?" he paused "you want to move to Cleveland?". 

Ian nodded. 

"What about Lip and Debbie?" Mickey was concerned that he was pulling Ian away from his priorities. 

Ian ran his fingers through his hair before turning in his chair to face Mickey "fuck 'em" he shrugged "I married you, Mickey! You are who I chose to spend my life with, not Lip, not Debbie, not Carl, not Liam and especially not fucking Frank!". 

Mickey sighed before looking at Ian, his eyes tearing up. He wiped his eyes and grunted, "I can't just make you move away from your family though Ian". 

Ian shook his head "You're not making me do anything". 

Mickey sighed. Clearly he was in his head too much. 

Ian noticed how much Mickey was hurting; he hated watching him in pain like this. He looked out the window to get a grasp of where they were before pulling out his phone. 

The truck was silent for a while. Mickey's heavy breathing was the only noise. 

After a while, Ian put his phone back into his pocket, looking up at Mickey. "turn left at the next Junction". 

Mickey furrowed his brows "why?". 

Ian shrugged "just do it" he rolled his eyes. 

Agreeing, Mickey turned left, leading them both out of West Virginia into Kentucky. 

"Kentucky?" Mickey questioned. "What's in Kentucky?" 

Ian shrugged. Just keep driving. I'll tell you where to go. He smiled. 

They took a few lefts and drove into Lexington towards Bardstown. 

Mickey began to grow frustrated "fuck sake Ian I can't just keep turning when you tell me too. I need to know where we're going" he growled. 

Ian shrugged "okay. Turn left again". 

Mickey hated this. He hated secrets. He thought all the hiding and secrecy was over between them. He didn't know why Ian felt the need to hide shit from him; after all, he was the one driving. Turning left, they found themselves emerged on a bumpy road overflown by nature. Mickey growled even louder "fuck sake Ian". 

Ian let out a giggle "okay" he paused "now we're here; I'll tell you" He smiled "I booked us to tour Kentucky's best distillery. We get to see how they make whiskey and then get a free bottle or two" he raised his brows "could be fun?" he shrugged. 

Mickey didn't look impressed. He drove three hours for this shit? "Look, Ian, I know you tried hard to find a place we would enjoy and to obviously take my mind off shit, but did you really think I wanted to go to a fucking whiskey museum?" 

Ian frowned "its a distillery" correcting him. 

Mickey remained silent as he parked the car. 

"Mickey, I've just paid $115 for us to be here. At least have a look around? Do it for the free booze?" Ian pleaded. 

Mickey rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. He was at the end of his tether, he had had enough of this bullshit. He didn't want to stay here but he didn't want to go home either. What is wrong with just wanting to spend your honeymoon like a normal couple in fucking Barbados or wherever the sun was and just spend the two weeks away. Why did he have to do all this shit? Skinny dipping, distilleries, Disney world. What is the point? "fine" he sighed again. 

Ian shook his head, unbuckling his seat belt and turning to face Mickey. He grabbed Mickey's hands held them "I know something is bothering you. Open up to me. You don't have to keep everything to yourself anymore Mickey". 

Mickey nodded, rubbing his thumbs around Ian's fingers. He licked his lips before looking into Ian's eyes "I didn't want to worry you so I thought i just wouldn't tell you" he trailed off. 

Ian furrowed his brows "tell me what?". 

"The reason I got that job in Cleveland and why I bought that empty lot" Mickey sighed, looking at his hands holding Ian's before looking back up to Ian. 

"Svetlana got back in touch" Mickey squeezed Ian's hands "She's pregnant with her new husband but he doesn't approve of having Yevgeny. She asked if I would care for him permanently". He twisted his face, looking at Ian trying to figure out what he was thinking. 

Ian softly smiled "and you agreed?". 

Mickey nodded. Not sure about how to take this response he looked at his feet. 

Ian smiled harder, he knew Mickey had a soft interior and loved his son like no other, but he didn't for one second think that he would want Ian's opinion on the matter. 

Ian grabbed Mickey's shoulders, bringing his hand to Mickey's face and turning it to face him. Mickey looked at Ian with soft eyes. Ian smiled reassuringly. "when do we get him?"

Mickey beamed "she asked if we could get him tomorrow". 

Ian nodded "so, back to Cleveland then?". 

Mickey gently kissed Ian's cheek and rested his forehead on Ian's, closing his eyes. 

Mickey couldn't believe he was scared to tell Ian about this. Of course, Ian wouldn't mind, he was the one that said he wanted to start a family and they couldn't start a family without Yevgeny. 

Mickey started the engine again, this time heading back towards Cleveland.


	8. Svetlana Yevgenivna

Yevgeny was the double of Mickey. He has his bright blue eyes which are sweet but devilish. He has Mickey's lips when they perched to look at Ian; Yevgeny knew he could trust him. Running up to Mickey and Ian, he grabbed onto Mickey's legs shouting "Papa" Mickey grabbed his waist and picked him up, cradling him in his arms. 

Mickey had chosen to play an active role in Yevgeny's life, visiting Svetlana where he could and providing money so that Yevgeny had the best childhood. Svetlana married some other guy who despised Mickey and even worse Yevgeny. Once Svetlana fell pregnant, that was his chance to get rid of Yevgeny. There was no way Svetlana would just get rid of her son, but she knew that he would be better off with Mickey. She had heard the news of Ian and Mickey's marriage and while congratulating them she knew there would be no other family she would entrust his life to. 

Ian stood next to Mickey awkwardly, giving a nod to Svetlana as she brought out Yevgeny's bags. "I'm sorry if we ruined your honeymoon" she frowned, looking at Ian. 

Ian shook his head "ruined? You've just given us the best excuse to go to Disney World" he beamed "We'll take good care of him and you can visit us any time you like" Ian nodded at Svetlana before grabbing the bags off the floor and taking them to the truck, leaving Mickey to talk to Svetlana. 

Mickey watched as Ian walked further into the distance, walking closer to her he pulled her in close "Is the money in the bag?". 

Svetlana nodded "It's all there. You still keeping the boy?". 

Mickey nodded "He's my son, there's no way I'm letting that asshole traffick him". Mickey glanced at her stomach "and I hope for their sake, you get out of this marriage soon". Mickey huffed, kissing her on the forehead. "I'm sorry you have to let him go, I know how much you love him but it's for the best Svet. You and I both know it. We'll take good care of him". He turned his head to kiss Yevgeny on the cheeks "we're gonna have so much fun".

Yevgeny giggled, Mickey's stubble tickling his cheeks. Mickey put him on the floor before telling him to go to Ian. Yevgeny kissed Svetlana goodbye and ran towards Ian. 

Svetlana nodded and looked at Mickey. 

"I'll be two minutes" Mickey shouted to Ian as he stepped inside the house. 

Mickey followed Svetlana into the house, he stayed quiet as he hovered behind her. 

Her house was huge, it had a winding staircase, a living room, a lounge, a dining area, a kitchen and a full-scaled bathroom downstairs. As they made their way through the house, Mickey reached into his inside jacket pocket, grabbing the handle of his gun. He tightly gripped it, keeping it hidden in his coat. 

He followed Svetlana to the back garden, where her husband was playing poker with a bunch of Russians. 

Svetlana made her way to her husband as Mickey stood at the doorway smiling to her husband. He looked like the typical Russian mafia leader. Bald, fat and covered in tattoos, he wore a black trenchcoat with a suit underneath, a gun on the table beside his hand. He calls himself Semion Mogilevich. He stops the poker game, looking up at Mickey and smiled "Welcome my boy" he held out a hand for Mickey to walk over and shake. 

He stood where he was and nodded "Mickey" he spat "Mickey Milkovich. I've come to take Yevgeny but I wanted to thank you first". 

Semion stood where he was and gasped "Oh?". 

Mickey nodded "without you, I wouldn't be able to start a family with my husband. Yevgeny means everything to me and I'm glad I'm able to take him with me". 

Semion twisted his lips looking impressed "well, I certainly didn't expect you to take this road, Mickey. You're very welcome to the little Bratt" he chuckled looking at his friends making them laugh too. 

Mickey giggled to himself, clenching his fists before rubbing his face in anger "look asshole. You've hit lucky with Svet and if I find out you have plans to traffick her or the baby I will hunt you down and I will kill you myself. Do you understand?". 

Semion laughed before grabbing his gun and aiming it at Mickey "Is that a threat" he spat "Mickey Milkovich. I know your father, he's not very pleased you're a puff. He might like it if I kill you". 

Mickey pulled out his gun from his jacket pocket, as he did this, Semion's friends stood up and aimed their guns at Mickey too. It was ten against one. Mickey laughed "go ahead. Shoot me. But you'll be sorry". 

"And why is that" Semion questioned. 

Mickey shrugged, smirking. 

While all of this was happening, Svetlana texted Ian and told him to take Yevgeny and drive a mile or five away and wait for Mickey. Ian refused and tried to ring Svetlana. She looked at Mickey with wide eyes. 

Mickey knew that Ian wouldn't leave without him. He took a deep breath before looking at Svetlana and smiling, it was a sincere smile. 

He took another deep breath before firing his gun at Semion. The rest of the Mafia shot back at Mickey, Svetlana jumped back with the noise and shrieked as Mickey hit the floor. 


	9. Mr. Tough Guy

Svetlana ran towards Mickey just as he hit the floor, the gun dropping from his hand as blood escaped from his right arm. "You fucking shot him" Svetlana shrieked as he cradled Mickey. 

Semion and his friends chuckled as they sat back down to finish their poker game. 

It took Mickey a second before he smiled at Svetlana and stood up, the blood oozing from his arm. He winced and clung to his wound. 

Svetlana was heavy breathing, thinking she was getting out and finally able to escape this life but Mickey missed and almost died. She lost control of her breathing. Mickey noticed this and instantly guided her onto the floor, he sat with her and helped her breathe "Just follow me Svet" he spoke before breathing slowly in and out to help Svetlana control her breathing "We don't need this baby right now so calm the fuck down. That was only the beginning". 

Mickey smirked as seconds later, right on queue, Ian ran in the house and threw a smoke bomb into the garden before grabbing Svetlana and kissing Mickey on the cheek "you got this" he smiled, lingering for a moment as he looked into his husband's eyes. "get the fuck out" Mickey shouted. 

Ian soon snapped back to reality and ran towards the truck where he and Svetlana buckled in and drove off with Yevgeny in the back. 

Amongst the smoke, Mickey grabbed his gun and ran towards the gang, who were shouting and firing in all directions towards Mickey. 

"Come out, come out wherever you are Mr Tough Guy. We will get you" Semion snickered as another he shot another fire. 

Keeping low behind the newly trimmed hedges, Mickey had a clear view of Semion who was looking for Mickey and calling for him. 

"I know who you are Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich A.K.A Mickey Milkovich. Son of Terry and Laura Milkovich, husband of Ian Clayton Gallagher" he paused "If you don't come out and stop this bullshit, I will be forced to kill every last one of your family, especially that little boy of yours Yevgeny. 

Mickey ignored everything Semion was saying as he lined up his shot perfectly shooting one of the guys in the chest, he grunted and fell to the floor. Semion and the 8 other guys all shot towards Mickey but as soon as he pulled the trigger, he ran around the mafia and shot another guy in the back. This repeated for a while until the smoke cleared and Mickey was left with Semion and five of his friends.

Mickey sighed, biting his lip thinking about his next move. He was hiding behind Yevgeny's play den. He gently picked it up while Semion was preoccupied with his friends and slowly moved it to the left. Resisting the urge to breathe. He moved about a foot towards the garden gate but he still had a lot to go, the rest of the garden is open spaced with nowhere to hide. 

Shit.

"Think Mickey, think" he whispered to himself. 

"You've had your fun now Mikhailo, let's finish this like men. Just me and you, one shot. Last one standing gets to leave. What do you say?" 

Mickey rubbed his hands up and down his face, his thoughts racing about how to leave this situation. But if he doesn't finish the job; He, Ian, Svetlana and Yevgeny are dead. 

Fuck it. 

Mickey stood up from behind the play den. Putting his hands up he sighed "Alright. Call off your men and we will end this like men. I want to live and I know you want to live, so let's finish that poker game, just me and you. I win and I leave here with Svetlana and you never contact her or the baby again. You leave town and you forget we ever exist". 

Semion nodded, thinking about Mickey's proposal "You make a good point Milkovich, I too want to live; If I win this poker game, we kill you because you killed four of my men, we take Ian, Svetlana and Yevgeny and we tie up Ian, we show him good Russian time in Mafia and we sell your precious Svetlana and little Bratt Yevgeny".

Mickey's heart was racing, he needs to win this game. "Deal". 

Mickey and Semion sat down at the table, the rest of the Mafia watching, eyes pointed at Mickey, watching his every move.

Semion shuffled the cards and handed them out between himself and Mickey. 

Mickey's top card was the King of Spades and Semion's top card was the Queen of Spades. 

Mickey placed his bet of 4 chips and burned his King replacing it with a 5 of Diamonds. 

Semion matched the pot, burned his queen and replaced it with a 6 of Hearts.

Mickey then gets a red 6 and Semion gets a red 9. They place their bets again and the game continues on for a while. 

Mickey is left with only five blue chips while Semion is left with one white and three blue chips. 

The dealer hands out the final two cards and Mickey and Semion place their final bets. 

Mickey looks at Semion, straight-faced, not showing any emotion regarding his hand. He has a Royal Flush, the best hand. He's won. But he won't tell Semion. He looks at his card, back to Semion and back to his cards. He furrowed his brows and sighed. 

Semion chuckled, assuming he has won, laying his deck on the table for all to see "Ah!" he breathed "Four of a Kind" smirking he begins to collect his winnings but Mickey grabs his hands and lays his deck on the table "Royal Flush bitches". He laughed before standing up. 

Semion and his friends watched as Mickey slowly grabbed his gun off the table and walked away. His jacket covered in blood from his wound. 

He reached the patio door and turned, Semion was growling in anger that he lost the bet and two of his best items to traffick. Mickey saw this frustration and without Semion looking, he turned around and fired his gun at his chest. Semion fell to the floor but Mickey didn't stay around to see what else happens, running down the hallway and into the garden, he grabs a bike that was laying on the ground and peddles it out of the house. 

His adrenaline was racing through his veins, his breathing unsteady, his limbs shaking. He peddles as fast as he can down the road and round the corner. Nobody followed him but he didn't stop for long. 

He abandoned the bike and ran a few blocks around the corner while grabbing his phone out of his pocket and rang Ian to pick him up.


	10. Just breathe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning. This chapter highlights Ian’s bipolar and references manic episodes.

"Mickey, what the fuck was that" Ian yelled out the car window as he pulled up beside Mickey. 

Mickey shrugged and looked at Svetlana who stayed silent. 

Ian looked at Svetlana before glancing back over to Mickey, "if you don't explain to me now what fuck that was, you're not getting in this truck" Ian shrugged his shoulders as he locked the doors. 

Mickey growled trying the doors before grunting "fine" he grunted as he rubbed his hands on his face before clinging back onto his wound "when Svet called asking us to pick up Yevgeny she told me who her husband was and I recognised his name from my grandpa's stories about the war he had with the Russian Mafia. Svet offered a lot of money to get her and Yevgeny out and so I took it" he shrugged looking at Ian. 

Ian unlocked the doors allowing Mickey in who sat in the back next to Yevgeny giving him a hug. Ian started the truck back up and drove down the road back to the motel they came to on the first day of their honeymoon. 

Ian glanced at Mickey through the mirror "you're not telling me the whole truth are you?". 

Mickey twisted his face and looked out of the window, he sighed before Svetlana leaned over her chair and softly spoke: "you don't have to do this Mickey, I'll tell him".

This threw Ian into a fit of rage "tell me what?" he yelled looking at both Svetlana and Mickey. 

Svetlana sighed and looked at Ian "Mickey and I, we never really dated. Terry hired me to fuck him to" she paused using her fingers to quote the next part "fuck the gay out of him but I ended up getting pregnant with Yevgeny and Mickey always kept in contact once we left Chicago. I called Mickey to get him not because of Semion, but because i" she paused, looking at Yevgeny before turning her attention back to Ian "I'm moving back to Russia and Yevgeny won't be welcomed there" she turned to Yevgeny "you know mama loves you?" 

Yevgeny looked at Svetlana and nodded "yes mama". 

Mickey held his little hand, and kissed his forehead before looking at Ian "so basically, Yevgeny is coming with us and the money I got from Svet for killing Semion will pay the deposit for our house". 

Ian stopped the car at a red light and turned to Mickey "our house?". 

Mickey nodded and smirked "you didn't think i was going to buy that dump did you, Gallagher? Like we're going to build a house" he laughed "We're viewing it tomorrow after we drop Svet off at the airport".

They finally arrived at the motel where Mickey checked them all a room. He got Svetlana and Yevgeny a room and a room for Ian and him, giving Yevgeny one last night with his mum. 

While he was gone, Ian and Svetlana got out of the truck and got their bags to take them to the room. Ian looked at Svetlana who gave him an even more confused look. 

"Did you really pay Mickey to kill Semion?" Ian asked softly. 

Svetlana looked to the floor, she couldn't look at Ian's soft eyes, she knew what she asked Mickey to do was huge but it was in fact true "yes". 

Ian slammed the truck boot closed "why?" he raged. 

Svetlana sighed "Semion and his gang were trying to traffick Yevgeny for money and so I called Mickey to come and take him, I then offered him two hundred grand to help me take him down. I know it was a big ask Ian" she took Ian's hands. 

Ian was furious, why would she ask him to do this when he's only just got out of prison. He can't go back. Ian wouldn't be able to handle life without him. His mind began to race, his body trembling with anger and fear. 

Svetlana mumbled "shit" under her breath. She had caused Ian to have a panic attack and had no idea how to stop it. 

Ian's whole body was shaking now, his face red. His breathing was out of control, he tried to speak but no words escaped his mouth. He was so angry, he couldn't believe Mickey would agree to this, how could he betray him like this? He knew Mickey had a wild side but he never thought he would murder a group of guys for a prostitute. He was scared. He was scared he might lose Mickey again. He can't go back to prison. What would he do without him? Oh and Yevgeny, what would he do with Yevgeny, he doesn't know how to care for a six-year-old with a mother in another country and his father in fucking prison for murder? Mickey would probably get a life sentence, and they'd have to fuck on a rock with the guards listening in on them. How could Mickey do this to him? 

Svetlana saw this panic in Ian and carefully sat him down telling him to breathe and it'll be okay. She turned to Yevgeny "go find daddy, tell him Ian needs help". 

Minutes later Mickey runs over to Ian and Svetlana with Yevgeny's hand in his "what the fuck happened?" he questioned as he sat on the floor beside Ian. 

Grabbing Ian's hand with one hand and his face with his other hand, Mickey proceeded to talk to Ian in a calm voice "Ian, Ian can you hear me?" 

Ian's face was blank, his eyes moving too fast, his mind racing too much to hear Mickey. 

"Ian, just breathe okay? In and out like we practised" Mickey spoke to Ian before muttering "fuck" under his breath and looking at Svetlana with worried eyes "call an ambulance" 

Svetlana shook her head, not quite believing what Mickey had just said. 

"I said call a fucking ambulance" Mickey screamed. 

Svetlana snapped out of her daze and dialled 911 and proceeding to ask for an ambulance but stopped and forgot how to speak. 

"For fuck sake" Mickey stood up and grabbed the phone from Svetlana:

"Hello" 

"I'm his husband, he's experiencing a panic attack and I can't get him to stop" 

"yes, he has bipolar so he takes those tablets" 

"I have tried that yes" 

"Can you send a fucking ambulance or not?"

"we're at the motel on Route 70" 

"thanks"

He gave the phone back to Svetlana before yelling at her "what the fuck happened? I was gone only a minute". 

Svetlana looked at Ian and back at Mickey "he asked why I rang you and i just told him about Semion's plans. Nothing he didn't already know and I guess he spiralled and began panicking and it just got worse" she paused "did you say he has bipolar?" 

Mickey nodded before sitting back on the floor and holding Ian's hands "babe?" Ah fuck. "Gallagher? Just breathe okay? I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere I promise" he kissed Ian's cheek. 

A doctors car showed up within moments and two doctors stepped out, dressed as paramedics. One was carrying a red medical bag.

"So what happened" A tall blond guy spoke to Ian, while the other instantly dropped to the floor and proceeded to check Ian's eyes and breathing. 

Mickey stuttered, watching every move of the other paramedic "uh" he paused "I was just checking us in the motel when my son came to me and told me Ian was on the floor and needed me"

The paramedic then looked at Svetlana "maybe you could tell me what triggered this?" 

Svetlana nodded "I told him how much i appreciated him for taking in my son, he and his dad are taking him as i'm moving back to Russia, the next thing i know he's panicking and it was like all life left his eyes. Is he going to be okay?" 

The paramedic nodded, writing it all down. He turned back to Mickey "you said he was bipolar right?" 

Mickey nodded. 

"Okay, and does he take his medication every day?".

Mickey nodded again, rubbing his hands up and down his face. He tried not to move his right arm so much as his wound where the bullet skimmed his arm is still sore.

The second paramedic stood up now, looking at her partner and Mickey "so, he's having a manic episode, and the best place for him right now is the psych ward. He's unresponsive and twitching". 

Mickey shook his head "I don't fucking think so". 

The male paramedic grabbed a hold of Mickey's shoulders "You can come with him, but he's manic and he needs the best care we can provide him and that's in the hospital". 

Mickey shoved the man's hand off his shoulder and got in his face "you listen to me, Ian isn't going nowhere near a fucking psych ward!" he spat "he's better off here, with me". 

The female paramedic was lifting Ian off the floor and walking him to the car "Look, arguing about this isn't going to help him. He's coming with us. Now either you stay here or you come with him". 

Mickey thought about it for a second "Fine, we'll follow you". He grabbed the bags off the floor and threw them into the truck. Grabbing hold of Yevgeny and placing him in the back and doing up his seat belt before kissing him on the forehead. 

He closed the truck door and watched as the two paramedics helped Ian into their car, one sitting beside him while the other heads towards the driver's seat. 

Mickey got into the truck and followed the paramedics to the hospital.


	11. The hospital

Mickey watched as the doctors guided Ian onto a bed, he was given a private room which allowed any family member to visit any time as long as they abided by the 

Ian wasn't just shaking and quiet now, ever since he left with the paramedics he began to perk up, he was talking way too fast and nothing of what he said made sense. 

"Mickey, Mickey we need to go to Disney world" he snapped at Mickey, Mickey smiled up at him "we will Ian, don't worry". 

"Okay, do you think Fiona is having a good time?" tears filled his eyes as he thought of Fiona and his family back home. Mickey stuttered "Ian, I'm sure Fiona is having a wonderful break. You'll see her eventually". 

Ian nodded "yeah" he paused "I wish she could have come to the wedding". 

Mickey sighed "I know Ian". 

Ian's eyes were flickering around the room, looking at everything and nothing at the same time. One minute he was talking about Fiona and then he was talking about the wedding and then he thought about how he always wanted to try homemade lemonade, and how he wanted to make some with Yevgeny, then he spoke about his time in the Juniours Basic Training Army camp and then he wished he knew his real dad Clayton. 

Mickey couldn't help but worry about Ian, he was acting so erratically and he had taken his medication that morning, he watched him take it. Having enough of hearing Ian's stories he grabbed Ian's leg and looked at him "I'm going to get some coffee. Do you want anything?" 

Ian shook his head and Mickey got up and left.

Mickey made his way down the hall and sat next to Svetlana and Yevgeny. Yevgeny climbed up his leg and sat on Mickey's knee "how is Ian?". 

Mickey looked down at Yevgeny, smiling "he's going to be okay. The doctors just want to see him overnight and he'll come home tomorrow. I promise"

Yevgeny smiled "can I see him?". 

Mickey shook his head and held Yevgeny close "I'm sorry Yevgeny, not right now". 

Yevgeny looked sad, he wanted to see Ian. He hadn't known him long but the last few hours in the car with Ian while waiting for his mum and dad he really got to love Ian. Ian put him in the back of the car and played the radio. Songs that Yevgeny didn't know came on so Ian turned it off, looking back at Yevgeny he asked "so, Yevgeny. Do you know you're coming to live with daddy and me?". 

Yevgeny nodded "yes". 

Ian smiled "I want you to know that you don't have to think of me as a parent. I'm your friend okay? I'll always be here if you ever need to talk; if you fall over I'm your guy if you need someone to bail you out of jail I'm your guy. Daddy might be tough and strong but really he's an idiot" Ian laughed, looking back to make sure Mickey was still inside before turning back to Yevgeny "You know" he paused "before daddy and I got married, your dad wanted to kill me". 

Yevgeny stopped his laughter and shrieked "really?" 

Ian nodded, a smirk on his face "I kissed his sister and he wanted to kill me. Until he figured out that he really loved me" Ian shook his shoulders and smiled. 

"Yevgeny?" Mickey questioned as Yevgeny snapped out of his flashback "where'd ya go?". 

"Thinking about what Ian said" Yevgeny laughed.

Mickey furrowed his brows "what did he say?". 

Yevgeny smiled and shook his head "doesn't matter". 

Mickey frowned. 

Svetlana grabbed Yevgeny off Mickey's knee before standing up "I'm going to take him to the motel. Will, we see you there?". 

Mickey nodded before kissing goodbye to Yevgeny "no, I think I'm staying here with Ian. But I'll be back to get Yevgeny before you leave okay?" 

Svetlana nodded before leaving holding Yevgany's hand. 

As they got to the door Yevgeny turned back and shouted: "I love you, daddy". 

Mickey shouted back "I love you too son" and smiled.

Mickey stayed seated, holding his face in his hands for a while. Thinking about the last time Ian had an episode. He didn't sleep for days, he was erratic. Then he slept for two days straight before they dragged him to the doctor. But this time, it wasn't like that, he's been happy. He's been sleeping Mickey knew this. He checked every hour during the night to make sure. He's been taking his medication and he's been calm. This episode came from nowhere. 

Mickey sighed, resting his head on the wall behind him as he closed his eyes briefly. 

He was suddenly awakened by Ian slapping him over the head. Standing up and slapping Ian back "you arsehole I was asleep". 

Ian grabbed his stomach and laughed "I know. We need to go and get Yevgeny before Svetlana leaves". 

Mickey furrowed his brows confused "wait" he stuttered, looking at the clock on the wall opposite them "Ian what did the doctor say?". 

Ian sat down beside Mickey and sighed "It was a bipolar episode triggered by an anxiety attack. They've upped my medication but they said that I slept off the anxiety attack which should ease my episode" he smiled. 

Mickey frowned "I was worried about you, dickhead". 

Ian grabbed his mouth in shock before punching Mickey's arm "don't embarrass yourself, Mickey. Let's go". Ian stood up and held his hand out for Mickey to grab. 

Mickey looked up at Ian and smiled before wrapping his fingers in Ian's as he stood up. 

They left the hospital hand in hand, Ian's shoulder on Mickey's head. 

"I love you asshole" Ian whispered as they walked out of the hospital doors. 

Mickey smiled but kept it to himself "I love you too dickhead".


	12. Goodbyes are always hard

Ian and Mickey slept hand in hand all night, Mickey being the big spoon and spooned Ian, his fingers intertwined with Ian's. 

When he awoke, Mickey didn't want to disturb Ian's slumber so he gently rolled Ian to his front and grabbed his arm before rolling off the bed and tiptoeing to the bathroom where he got a shower and headed towards the front door. 

He opened the door before sighing and looking back at Ian sleeping. He left the door open and grabbed the pen that was laying on the desk holding the tv. On a piece of paper he wrote:

Ian, 

You were sleeping so soundly that I didn't want to wake you. I've taken Svet to the airport. Yevgeny and I will be back with breakfast. Remember your pill. 

Love,

Mickey.

He left the note on the table for Ian to see when he woke up and left the room. 

Walking down the hallway he found his way to Svetlana's room where he knocked on the door. It would be polite to say he knocked, he punched the door. "Hurry up" he grunted. 

Svetlana yelled through the door "Put your panties back on. We're getting dressed". 

Mickey rolled his eyes, this is one reason why he hated women. They take forever to get dressed. 

He leaned his body on the wall beside the door and watched as his breath turned frosty.

While he waited for Svetlana and Yevgeny to get ready he thought about the many times he had to wait for Ian to get dressed, the many mornings he yelled "Morning sleepyhead" or "Yo fuckface lets get moving". The mornings they were in prison were always the best, he would always jump down from his bed, slam his body onto Ians and kiss his cheeks before digging his elbow into his chest and shouting "good morning". The cell neighbours would always complain at his morning ritual, every morning Ian would grunt, grab a hold of Mickey and body slam him into the wall, whispering into his ear "morning sexy" before kissing him gently. 

Mickey smiled, hoping that in forty years time when they're both ugly and grey they would still fight like that. 

He sighed, kicking the door one last time "I swear to God if you don't hurry up you're getting a taxi". 

Svetlana opened the door "calm your tits Milkovich, do you know how hard it is to dress a six-year-old?" she raised a brow. 

"Yes actually" Mickey stood up from the wall "or did you forget that I helped raise Liam?" 

Svetlana raised her brow, forgetting about the many siblings Ian has. 

Mickey rolled his head and his eyes simultaneously. "Ian's younger brother. Liam". 

Svetlana nodded, briefly remembering him "oh yeah" she shook her head "it's worse than that okay?" she paused patting Yevgeny on the head "he'll teach you, won't you kid?" 

Yevgeny looked up at Mickey "oh yeah daddy we're gonna have lots of fun". 

Mickey picked him up and smiled "oh yeah? what do you have planned?". 

Yevgeny looked at Mickey, smirked and touched his nose before laughing. 

Mickey scowled, tickling Yevgeny and putting him in the car. 

It was an hour drive to the airport from the motel. Mickey hoped that Ian wouldn't wake without him. Ian was vulnerable and needed him at all times, leaving him in the motel was a bad idea.

The ride to the airport was silent and awkward for the most part, Svetlana saw the tension in Mickey's eyes and decided to cheer the mood. She turned to Mickey and asked him one simple question that made his face beam "when did you know Ian was the one?". 

Mickey smiled thinking back, he took a deep breath not looking at anything but the road ahead of them "we hadn't been dating, it was just fucking when we felt like it" he paused, glancing at Svetlana who was entranced in the story "I was in Juvie and I missed him. Like" he paused, licking his lips. Almost afraid to be at peace with his feelings, he took a deep breath and continued "it wasn't just that I missed the fucking" he looked at Svetlana before looking back at the road "I missed his goofy presence, and when I got out, seeing him for the first time it felt like I had exploded".

He looked at Yevgeny through the mirror who exhaled with a "wow, I hope I find someone like that when I'm the old daddy". 

Mickey smiled before growling "I'm not old, I'm practically your age". 

Yevgeny and Svetlana laughed, Mickey soon followed their laughter. 

They finally made it to the airport, pulling in the carpark, Mickey stepped out and got Svetlana's bags out the trunk allowing her to say her goodbyes to Yevgeny alone. 

He watched as she wiped a tear from Yevgeny's cheek before one rolled down her own. He nodded at her handing her the bags "you're always welcome to come and visit us any time". 

Svetlana hugged Mickey hard before kissing his cheek "thank you, for everything". 

Mickey nodded "no chick flics, fuck off". 

Svetlana laughed as she gave a final goodbye to Yevgeny "proshchay moy mal'chik". 

Yevgeny wiped his tear-filled eyes as he hugged Mickey's legs, Mickey picked him up and squeezed him. 

They got back into the truck, Mickey let Yevgeny sit in the front next to him. 

Mickey started the engine and turned to Yevgeny "what do you want for breakfast?". 

Yevgeny looked out the window, hoping his mum would change her mind and run back to him. She didn't. He looked up at Mickey, his face red and blotchy, tears dropping off his cheeks onto his shirt "pancakes?". 

Mickey nodded, driving away from the airport "pancakes".


	13. Sex deprived

The boys had planned on having a honeymoon filled with adventure and sex, lots and lots of sex. 

Their plan didn't quite go to plan. Sure, they had an adventure, they fucked in front of a woman, they skinny-dipped and Mickey showed the beach his genitals, they didn't pay for a motel, Mickey killed four guys and the Mafia leader and they gained a kid. It was a wild honeymoon but Ian couldn't help but think about what they didn't do. 

He looked out of the truck window and sighed, thinking of the things they should have done instead, like getting seafood at Mississipi, seeing Texas, going horseback riding, swimming with sharks, getting drunk and gambling all of their money in Vegas and ending the trip having sex on a ride at Disney World. Sure, Ian loved that his honeymoon was unique but he couldn't help but think about the dead romance, especially now they have Yevgeny with them. 

Mickey glanced over at Ian, he saw that he was down. Licking his lips he moved his hand from the gear stick and placed it gently on Ian's leg "what's wrong?".

Ian gulped, looking at Mickey "nothing" he almost whispered before looking back out of the window. 

Mickey glanced over at Ian again before looking back at the road "look, Ian, I know this wasn't the trip we planned but we had fun right? and all the things we didn't do we can do again. We have our whole lives to eat fucking Seafood".

Ian sighed and nodded "I know". 

Mickey growled and rolled his eyes, the truck was dead silent. The tension overflowed through the truck before Yevgeny spoke "daddy?". 

"mhm?" Mickey asked. 

"What do I call Ian if he is your husband? Do I call him Ian or daddy too?" Yevgeny furrowed his brows, thinking about what he would call his second dad. 

Mickey shrugged "call him whatever you want". He didn't really care what he called Ian. 

Ian turned in his chair to look at Yevgeny "maybe we could stick with Ian for now and when we know each other more you can call me whatever you're comfortable with?". 

Yevgeny nodded, picking at his nails. 

Ian smiled "I know, why don't we do something to celebrate the last day on the road?". He looked at Mickey for approval. 

Mickey rolled his eyes and sighed "like what?". 

Ian looked at Yevgeny and smirked "Disney world" they both shouted as loud as their lungs would let them. 

Mickey growled and mumbled "fine". He turned the car down the next junction and led them all to Florida. 

While they were driving, Ian whipped out his phone and booked a weekend pass there as well as a hotel suite, the suite had a living room, a lounge, a bathroom, two bedrooms and a dining area. It was perfect. 

It was a five-hour drive to Disney World so they arrived late in the night but that was good because it meant Yevgeny was already asleep. 

Mickey carried Yevgeny into the hotel lobby, dragging a suitcase with his other hand and waited for Ian to finish booking them in. 

Ian ran over to Mickey, waving the hotel card as he ran. His smile was as big as his face. Mickey smiled back, how could he get this lucky? Overnight he has a son and a husband and now they're on their first vacation as a family. This is the moment he has always dreamt of. 

They were on the top floor. The lift was made of glass, and had stickers of Mickey Mouse all over. Mickey looked around him and rolled his eyes. He was not impressed. 

Ian however, the smile never left his face. Mickey had never seen him this happy. 

They finally arrived at their suite, It was huge! Mickey almost dropped Yevgeny in shock. "fuck". 

Ian nodded "fuck". 

They slowly walked in as to not break anything. They haven't seen a room this clean in their lives. They were both in awe. 

Mickey walked through the hallway, past the dining area and into the first bedroom where he placed Yevgeny in bed, removing his shoes and tucking him into the Mickey Mouse themed bed cover. He moved the hair from his face and kissed his forehead.

Shutting the door behind him, he was still in so much shock about the room that he rested himself against the wall. 

Ian walked over to him, the smile still evident on his face "like it?". 

"How did you even afford this place?". 

Ian raised his brows and leaned against the wall beside Mickey "I've been saving to come here since I was little. I just never told anyone. When we got engaged, I opened a bank account and put the money in there knowing I could persuade you to come" He smirked. 

Mickey turned to look at Ian "is that right?" he smirked back, hungry to taste Ian's lips. His eyes fell on them as Ian licked them. 

Ian nodded, feeling the same need. 

Raising his brows, Ian grabbed ahold of Mickey's face with both of his hands, pushing him against Yevgeny's door. He kissed him hard, pulling his hair and caressing his neck. 

Mickey kissed Ian back harder, moving them both to the opposite wall where Ian banged his head, laughing they both held each other's faces as they kissed. 

Moving his hand from Ian's face to his chest and down his pants as he undid his zip while kissing him hard. 

Ian smirked, knowing exactly what Mickey was doing. He began to move his hand and instead of undoing his zip, he stuck his hand straight inside Mickey's pants. Mickey jerked at the sudden cold hands on his dick. 

They both smirked through the kiss. 

Ian decided to move the kissing to the lounge where he threw Mickey onto the sofa. Mickey quickly removed his pants and underwear, Ian watched him in awe and removed his clothes too. 

They were hungry for each other's bodies. The tension-filled the air as Ian climbed ontop of Mickey.


	14. Disney World

Ian was the first to wake the next day. He watched as Mickey slept, his mouth partly open as he snored. Though Ian knew better not to tell Mickey he snores. That is a conversation that doesn't need to happen; nonetheless, he found it irresistibly cute. He finally turned over to check the alarm beside the bed which read 4:45 AM. Turning back over, he kissed Mickey on the lips which caused him to smile and close his mouth. 

Ian climbed out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. The tiles were yellow and black and had Mickey Mouse painted on every wall. Laughing at how childish it looked but secretly loving it, he turned on the showerhead and stripped naked. He climbed in and got a wash. 

When he was finally dressed and ready to go, he decided to call room service to bring up some breakfast. But what should he order? He thought about it for a minute before deciding on a stack of pancakes, bacon, sausages, a shit load of scrambled eggs, waffles and more packets of coffee. He then made his way towards the window, looking out. Being on the top floor they had a view of most of the park, he could see the tip of the castle, and he could see workers making sure the park is ready to open, placing bags into bins, putting money in tills and making sure the rides are up to standard. He smiled. It is exactly what he imagined it would be, in fact, it's better. He sighed wishing Debbie, Frances and Liam could see this. He doubted Lip, Carl or Fiona would care but he knows Debbie, Frances and Liam would. Taking his phone out of his pocket he took a few photos of the view and the hotel room trying not to wake Yevgeny or Mickey before sending them to Debbie. 

To; Debs. 

We finally made it to Disney World. Wish you were here :)

It wasn't long before his phone pinged with a response from Debbie. 

From; Debs.

Nice :) Remember where you're from Ian, do Disney World Gallagher style. Make sure you take plenty of pics for us, how is married life treating you?

To; Debs. 

Wish I could say, it's been a crazy couple of days. We ended up getting Yevgeny back, Mickey is buying us a house and he killed the Mafia. All in all hasn't really changed. 

From; Debs. 

LOL, I didn't expect anything different from Mickey. So does that mean you're leaving us too?

To; Debs. 

Not sure yet Debs. But I'll never leave you, no matter where I am I'll always be your big bro :) 

Debbie didn't reply straight away so Ian put his phone back into his pocket, smiling. 

It wasn't long before room service knocked, Ian ran that fast to the door he almost tripped over the bags they left in the lounge. Panting, he opened the door to find a young woman dressed in a yellow suit with a black apron and mouse ears. "Good Morning Sir, your breakfast?" she smiled softly. 

"uh, yeah come on in" Ian awkwardly moved out of the way and held the door open as the woman pushed a trolley full of food into the room and towards the dining area. She gently placed each dish onto the table, as she turned she looked at Ian "have fun today" she smiled again and pushed her trolley back out of the room and into the hallway. Ian closed the door behind her before running into the dining area, grabbing two dish lids and banging them together as hard as he could. 

He walked around the apartment banging the dishes into the room where he and Mickey slept and into the room where Yevgeny was sleeping. Simultaneously, Mickey and Yevgeny moaned and shouted: "shut up". It was kind of cute but disturbing. 

Choosing to ignore them, Ian shouted as loud as he could "get up, breakfast is here". 

He knew that would get Mickey moving, looking into the room, he saw Mickey sit up and look at him with devilish eyes "what did you order?". 

"Bacon, eggs, sausages, pancakes, waffles. You know" he shrugged "breakfast" and smirked. 

Mickey's eyes opened "I love you" He threw himself out of the bed, pulling on his pants before running to the door, kissed Ian's head "I really fucking love you" and jogged to the dining area. 

Ian could hear Mickey moan as he pulled the bacon with his teeth. Mumbling to himself about how much he loves bacon. Ian let out a laugh before shaking his head and checking on Yevgeny. 

Yevgeny was just pulling himself off the bed, he was clearly tired. Ian patted him gently on the head "good morning" he smirked. 

Yevgeny nodded, scratching his stomach. 

Ian rolled his eyes before making his way to the dining area where the three of them sat down and ate breakfast. 

When they were done, there wasn't a single crumb left. The stack of pancakes, the mountain of waffles, the bacon, sausages and eggs all gone. They could hardly move. 

After letting their food settle and getting dressed they finally decided to leave the hotel room and go and check out Disney World. 

Mickey said he didn't care and wasn't interested but his face said something different, Ian saw the child inside him come back alive, he saw the glow in his eyes when he saw all of the candy shops, people walking past them with mouse ears. Little kids to grown adults dressed as various Disney characters. 

They walked down the path where the shops were as they are in Beauty and the Beast, there were fairy lights hung from each shop leading to the other, the shops lead towards the castle where you walk through and see the rest of the park. 

Mickey moaned about buying gifts first because he would have to carry them so they all agreed that gifts are for the end of the day. Ian looked at Yevgeny "wanna get some ears?" he smirked. 

Yevgeny's eyes opened as he screamed yes before Ian grabbed his hand and they ran towards the next costume shop. 

The shop was filled with costumes for every Disney character you could name and the ones you probably thought were Pixar but are actually Disney. Ian didn't realise there were this many Disney movies now. Things really have changed. 

Ian picked up three mouse ears and went to the counter, Yevgeny turned to him "can I get this dad?" he held up a Buzz Lightyear suit. 

Ian's heart visibly melted, the cashier expressed an "aww" before saying "it's 52 dollars should I ring it up?" Ian looked at the cashier before looking at Yevgeny and sighing "sure".

Yevgeny screamed with excitement, the cashier handed Ian his change and pointed towards the back of the shop "there's a changing room over there buddy" she smiled softly. 

Yevgeny ran towards the doors at the back, returning a few minutes later as Buzz Lightyear. Ian almost didn't recognise him "Buzz!" he shouted "Buzz! Can I get your autograph?". 

Yevgeny let out a laugh and removed his mask "it's me dad! Yevgeny" he laughed harder. 

Ian gasped "oh. So you're not Buzz?". 

Yevgeny put his mask back on and shook his head, handing his other clothes to Ian. 

They walked out of the shop, Ian put the ears on his head and gave another pair to Mickey. 

Mickey rolled his eyes and growled before putting the ears on his head "did you really have to buy him that fucking suit?". 

Ian nodded "he looks cute". 

Mickey rolled his eyes "how much did it cost?" 

Ian shook his head "don't care about the price Mickey, just enjoy yourself fuck sake". 

Mickey pursed his lips together before smiling and nodding "it is magical". 

"It really is" Ian replied, totally in awe of where they were. 

They walked the rest of the way to the castle hand in hand, Mickey's head rested on Ian's shoulder. Buzz Lightyear was running ahead saying hello to all of the Disney characters who had come out to greet the kids. 

They were happy. 

They were finally through the castle and had found a bench to sit on while Yevgeny played in the kid's park.

Ian sighed "I don't want to go home". 

Mickey half-smiled "yeah, me either". 

Ian looked at Yevgeny, who was playing with another kid who was dressed as Woody. He pursed his lips before turning to Mickey "what if we didn't?". 

Mickey's brows furrowed, "what are you saying, Gallagher?". 

Ian licked his lips, putting his hands out to reach for Mickeys "let's move to Cleveland. Take the mall job. I have a bit of money left and if we put it with the money from" he paused looking around "what happened" he breathed, looking around again "we would have enough to buy a house there. A nice one". 

Mickey looked at him in the eyes, figuring out if it was Ian talking or his bipolar. 

Ian knew what he was doing, "I mean it, Mickey, let's do it".

"Fuck it. I'm in" Mickey leaned over the table to meet Ian's lips.


	15. Ending Gallagher style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final chapter of Wildflower. It's been a rollercoaster of a story, but I really hope you enjoy it and that it radiates Ian and Mickey both as individuals but also as a couple. 
> 
> This story started off with Ian and Mickey starting their honeymoon as two newlyweds, Mickey had plans for his future with Ian, but Ian just wanted to go to Disney World.   
> After a long and emotional two weeks, Ian and Mickey finally make it to Disney World, but with someone else, Yevgeny.   
> The boys decide that they will take on Yevgeny and move to Cleveland where they'll live a long and happy life. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think of this story and whether you'd like to see another Shameless story :)

"Oh my God," Yevgeny yelled as he ran towards the crowd in front of them. 

"Yevgeny, wait for us" Ian shouts but Yevgeny was lost in the crowd. 

There must have been over 5,000 people in this crowd, Mickey and Ian started to panic. "Yevgeny get your ass here, right now!" Mickey shouted, having none of his shit. 

A few people turned around and shrieked at the profanity but soon got over it as Mickey growled at them. He hated this place, place of happiness his ass. 

Ian and Mickey made their way through the crowd looking for Yevgeny when they finally found him. He was standing at the front of the crowd, his mouth gaped open. And for a good reason, as Ian turned to see what everyone was looking at he realised it was the Disney parade. 

All of the staff members were dressed as various Disney characters from Mickey Mouse to Elsa from Frozen. They were all dancing and waving at the crowd. Music started playing and the crowd started dancing and singing along watching the floats and the characters parade down the park. When the final car passed, the crowd started to mingle and follow, dancing along to the music. 

Mickey cursed under his breath and grabbed Yevgeny and Ian's hands, making sure not to lose them in the crowd. How did he end up babysitting two children? 

They followed the crowd while dancing and singing along to Hakuna Matata. Ian held Yevgeny on his shoulders and linked into Mickey's arm. He was so in love with this day, he couldn't believe how lucky he was, he leaned into Mickey and kissed his cheek. 

Mickey's face turned red as he punched Ian's arm, "what the fuck?". 

Ian stumbled back a little, shocked "can't I kiss my husband?" 

Mickey had momentarily forgotten who he was becoming, he was openly gay and he was having a hard time accepting it. He had hidden this feeling for so long, he was scared to kiss Ian in public for years and even though they're married, he was still afraid to be himself. He was so used to acting that being himself felt like he was being someone he wasn't.

"I'm" he paused, turning around and grabbing Ian by the face, their noses touching "I'm sorry" he pecked Ian on the lips before smiling and reaching down to hold Ian's hand. 

Ian smiled, he knew how hard that was for Mickey, he was so proud of who he was becoming. "I love you". 

Mickey turned to look at Ian again, licking his lips "I love you, jackass" he smirked. 

Ian shook his head and laughed, Yevgeny touched Ian's head and softly spoke: "I love you too daddy". 

Mickey looked up at Yevgeny and let out a soft smile "I love you too Yev".

Yevgeny smiled, he was happy. He loved being with his daddy and Ian. 

The parade finally finished and the crowd eased off into the distance, families were returning to their cars or back to the hotels. 

It was only 10 pm, and Ian had other ideas. He stopped in his tracks, Mickey stopped too but was confused "aren't we going back to the hotel?" 

Ian shook his head "we're doing Disney, Gallagher style" he winked. 

Mickey understood and nodded. Ian let Yevgeny down from his shoulders and bent down on his knees to talk to Yevgeny. "So, we're going to play a little game" He looked up at Mickey who was smiling, clearly excited about this game "we're going to hide somewhere, and then, when everyone has gone home. We'll have Disney to ourselves. Sound like fun?". 

Yevgeny liked this game, he jumped up and down "yes" he repeated. 

Mickey whacked him over the head "shh". 

Yevgeny whispered "sorry" before grabbing Mickey's hand. 

The three of them ran towards a shop, where they each hid in different places. Ian found a loose ceiling tile and climbed up. The ceiling was dark and was full of dust but he put his hand over his mouth and nose to keep from inhaling the dust.   
Mickey found a kid's Stormtroopers outfit that he made Yevgeny put on, and stand completely still until he was told to move. He did, he stood still, holding his breath for as long as he could.   
Mickey then slipped himself under the cashier desk. 

The store was quiet. A little too quiet. 

They waited for what felt like hours, guards shone their lights through each window of the store, and neither one of them dared to breathe.

The park was quiet, only the sound of keys rustling in the background, birds chirping and the waterfalls shutting off for the night. Mickey waited until he was sure the guards were gone before going to get Yevgeny. 

He pulled the helmet off and Yevgeny let out a deep breath, Mickey put a finger over his lips indicating that he needed Yevgeny to remain quiet. Yevgeny nodded. 

Mickey moved over to the ceiling where Ian was hiding and tapped three times, the tile moved over slowly and Ian jumped out. 

He looked over at Yevgeny and smiled, throwing him a bag off the wall beside them "fill this with anything you want" he whispered. 

Yevgeny's eyes widened "anything?". 

Mickey nodded and smiled "anything that fits, put it in". 

Yevgeny nodded while Ian tried to contain his laughter at what Mickey just said. 

Mickey shot him a look and Ian smirked. 

Mickey grabbed another bag off the wall and opened the cash register "fuck" he mumbled as he realised that no money was being kept in the tills overnight. Makes sense. He pulled out his gun, checked it was full and put it back in his pocket.   
He looked up at Ian who had a look of disappointment on his face, he didn't expect Mickey to leave it in the truck but he didn't think he would bring it to a kids park. Maybe he isn't who he thought he was. 

Ian smiled, but Mickey knew he wasn't happy about the gun.

Mickey put the empty bag on his shoulders and walked to the store window, checking for any security guards. 

He held his hands out at Ian and Yevgeny and moved two fingers, meaning he wanted them to know it was okay to follow him. He slowly opened the store door, double-checking no one was around before holding it open. 

Ian and Yevgeny walked out of the store and then ran across the street and into the candy store. Mickey checked the cash register, and again it was empty. Yevgeny grabbed a doughnut from the counter and Ian filled a bag with cans of Coke and Pepsi. Who knows, they might need them. 

They decided to leave the back way this time, Ian checked the back door was safe and held it open for Mickey and Yevgeny who ran up the back street and into another store. 

Mickey checked the cash register again, which was empty. He was beginning to think he should give up on the registers. Ian filled his bag with multiple dress-up clothes that he would sell when they got back home. Yevgeny filled his bag with toys and action figures that he wanted to keep, meanwhile Mickey kept his bag empty. He didn't want this trash.

They made it to the forth store when a light shone through the window. Ian ducked and grabbed Yevgeny by the legs, dragging him to the floor. Mickey was at the register, it was finally full of cash that he shoved into his bag. He finally saw the light in the window, it was too late, he was caught. He quickly looked at Ian who was watching him repeating "fuck" under his breath. Mickey smiled and put the bag under the desk and whispered: "I love you, get the bag" he pointed to the bag and waited for Ian to nod before he walked away from the desk and held his hands up. 

Ian grabbed Yevgeny and hid him, "be quiet" he mimed. 

The guards briefly looked around the store but not well enough to find Ian and Yevgeny. They grabbed Mickey and placed handcuffs on him. 

"You're in big trouble" one of the guards spoke up. 

"Why? I was in the changing room and when I came out it was locked up. Then you turned up. I did nothing wrong?" Mickey pleaded. 

"Oh really? Well, we will just check the cameras then won't we".

When the guards left and locked the door again, Ian stood up with Yevgeny, they continued filling their bags and Ian grabbed the bag of money from under the desk before he opened the back door and led them both to the hotel. 

They laughed and joked about what they had in their bags once they got back to the hotel room. 

Ian was worried about Mickey but he knew he could handle himself if there's anything Ian knew about Mickey, its that he knew how to pull the wool over security guards eyes. 

Ian packed everything back up and put them in their suitcases, before ordering room service, he wasn't sure when Mickey would get back but he ordered him something anyway. 

When the food finally arrived, Ian and Yevgeny sat down to eat it. He ordered three pizzas, Margharita, pepperoni and a meat feast; fries and two cold beers. He opened up a can of Coke that he stole once the woman left the room. 

Yevgeny took a slice of pizza and looked up at Ian "do you think daddy will be okay?". 

Ian nodded, with a mouth full of fries. He swallowed them before speaking "don't worry about daddy, he'll be back soon". 

Yevgeny nodded and ate his pizza. 

The two sat in silence for what felt like hours. Yevgeny finally decided to leave the table and play with the toys he had gotten from the stores. 

Ian couldn't sleep. He tucked Yevgeny into bed at about 1 AM but he couldn't sleep. He needed to know Mickey was safe. 

He pulled out his phone and decided to watch some porn while he waited for Mickey. 

He must have fallen asleep because he woke up to Mickey ripping the headphones out of his ears. "oww, what the fuck" he moaned, but smiled when he saw Mickey standing in front of him.

Mickey smirked, pleased with himself. He sat on the bed, looking at Ian's phone which was still playing porn. He laughed "did you get lonely?" 

Ian smiled and nodded "I missed you". 

Mickey leaned into Ian and kissed him hard. "I love you". 

"I love you too" Ian smiled through the kiss. 

Mickey pulled off his shirt and started to undress, Ian liked what he was seeing and decided to undress too. They stood there, in silence. Completely naked. Ian looked at Mickey, "I'll get the mayonnaise" he laughed. 

Mickey growled and pushed Ian onto the bed, they kissed passionately before Ian turned Mickey on his front. 

They fucked until the sun rose. Panting, they looked at each other and said "again?". Mickey nodded and prepared himself for a second round. 

When they finally finished, they put their clothes back on and sat on the bed holding hands. 

Mickey turned to Ian "so what now?". 

Ian sighed and looked at Mickey "well, we go home, sell that Disney shit, make a bit more money and buy a place". 

Mickey smiled and nodded. He was happy with that plan. He wouldn't admit it, but he was happy wherever Ian was. 

They waited for Yevgeny to wake up before packing up and heading back home to Chicago.


End file.
